Diskussion:Empire at War – Forces of Corruption
Ich habe die Fehler "Tyber Zahn" (2-mal) und "Zahn Konsortium" verbessert. PS: Ich denke ich werde mich demnächst anmelden um kleinere Fehler zu suchen! Die Seite ist super! Die Anmeldung ist doch kostenlos oder? Darth Tobi als IP 20:38, 31. Mär 2007 (CEST) :Natürlich ist die Anmeldung kostenlos, wie in allen Wikis! Dann steht deiner Anmeldung wohl hoffentlich nichts mehr im Wege! Wir freuen uns auf deine Mitarbeit! Grüße Xargon 22:50, 31. Mär 2007 (CEST) :Ok bin jetzt dabei! Darth Tobi 21:08, 31. Mär 2007 (CEST) Wer hat "Grenadier und "Söldnertruppen" gelöscht???--Commander Gree_23 12:54, 2. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Löschungen kann man im Löschlogbuch nachverfolgen. Deine genannten Artikel waren wohl zu kurz und zu ungenau. Artikel, die zu kurz sind, d.h. nur aus einem Satz bestehen, und einfach keinen Inhalt rüberbringen, werden gelöscht bzw. von anderen Benutzern mit einem Löschantrag versehen und dann gelöscht. Gruß Little Ani Admin 14:38, 2. Jul 2007 (CEST) bearbeitung Hallo, ich werde hier diesen artikel mal bearbeiten, werde die Einheiten selbst aber weglassen :Das Konsortium will nicht die Executor sondern die Eclipse stehlen ^^ --Thor 09:37, 11. Sep 2007 (CEST) :: Aso ja klar die Eclipse weil die den Turbolaser hat ^^ thx änder ich bald.. p.s willst du mir nicht ein bisschen bei dem Artikel helfen??--Meister Nick 17:43, 11. Sep 2007 (CEST) Hab mal das "Einzigster" sic geändert. Trotz gegenteiliger Behauptungen. Einzige(-r/-s) ist bereits de Superlativ. Eine weitere Steigerung ist denknotwendig ausgeschlossen. --77.11.135.28 22:14, 20. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Schön, dass dir das aufgefallen ist und du es auch gleich geändert hast. Es ist immer gut, wenn aufmerksame Leser etwas auf unsere Sprache aufpassen, wenn man das so daherschreibt kann sowas schon mal passieren. MfG - Cody 22:26, 20. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Du kannst dich auch gerne anmelden...bei mir hats auch mit ner kleinen Änderung bei Forces of Corruption angefangen =) Darth Tobi 22:40, 20. Okt 2007 (CEST) Oo Tut mir leid, aber das mit der Tabell ist doch ein Witz oder? Allein schon was bei IG-88 steht... ihr sollt hier nicht eure persönliche Wertung miteinbringen, sondern eienn Artikel schreiben. In dieser Form find ich ihn überhaupt nicht adequat und passend für eine Enzyklopädie --Modgamers 11:05, 2. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Also gegen ein Tabelle an sich ist nichts zu sagen, aber man sollte dann lediglich zu dem Artikel über die Person verlinken und die Funktionen im Spiel beschreiben. Eine derartige Kurzbeschreibung ist denke ich überflüssig und die meisten sind unpassend. MfG - Cody 12:22, 2. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::Finde ich auch, zumal das, was da jetzt drin steht, sehr subjektiv ist. Es ist zweifelhaft, ob IG der beste Kopfgeldjäger aller Zeiten ist... --Little Ani Admin 12:24, 2. Nov. 2007 (CET) : ja, danke nochmal das ihr mich daran erinnert habt. habe ich sehr subjektiv geschrieben srry --Meister Nick 11:33, 3. Nov. 2007 (CET) Kanon Gibt's eigentlich 'nen kanonischen Verlauf der einzelnen Missionen? Ich mein in punkto Truppen und so.--Yoda777 20:36, 11. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Die Geschichte an sich ist kanonisch und was man unbedingt für die Erfüllung der Missionen braucht - der Rest bleibt dem Spieler überlassen. 20:38, 11. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::Naja, außer das der Millenium Falke mitsamt Crew vernichtet wurde ;) Gruß--General Grievous 21:49, 13. Dez. 2007 (CET) :::Oder dass die Eclipse I vor dem Tod des Imperators fertiggestellt wurde und von Verbrechern gekapert wird. ^^ --Thor 22:55, 13. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::::Die Eclipse war ja noch gar nicht fertiggestellt, sie war noch im Bau und die meißten Systheme waren noch nicht einsatzbereit. Außerdem wurde sie nach dem Tod des Imperators gekapert. Insoweit ist das kanonisch. Und die Zerstörung von Helden ist in EAW und FOC nicht endgültig, da sie nach einer gewissen Zeit zurückommen, damit ist die "Vernichtung" eines Helden damit gleichzusetezen, dass dieser sich zurückziehen und sein Schiff reparieren bzw sich von seinen Verletzungen erholen muss. Genauso wird in EAW ja Captain Piets Schiff vor der Schlacht von Yavin zerstört, obwohl Piet ja erst in der Schlacht von Endor getötet wurde. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 16:11, 14. Dez. 2007 (CET) Naja... eben mal schnell zurückzieh und sich "reperaieren" halt ich für etwas weit her geholt. Man sollte einfach sehen, dass dies ein Spiel ist, was von Programmierern gemacht wurde, die mehr darauf achtet ein Spiel zu programmieren, als auf den Kanon zu achten. Und das helden wieder auftauchen ist wohl eher Spielmechanik als wirklich "Story" element... (reperier mal eben Thrawns oder Vaders Sternzerstörer in wenigen Minuten, nachdem er grad in einer schönen explosion dahin gegangen ist). --Modgamers 16:26, 14. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Ich mein damit ja, dass das Schiff eben nicht explodiert, sondern im letzen Moment entkommt, und damit nur die im Spiel sichtbare Explosion unkanonisch ist. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 16:32, 14. Dez. 2007 (CET) Bild:O.o.gif ... aber sonst? --Modgamers 16:33, 14. Dez. 2007 (CET) Bearbeitung Ich sehe, dass Meister Nick nicht mehr an dem Artikel arbeitet allerdings die NA Vorlage noch da ist. Ich werde das dann weitermachen. Wer mitmachen will, ist gerne dazu eingeladen. MfG CC Gree Diskussion | Hilfsbrigade 15:42, 9. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::Die Seite ist Sinnlos. MfG CC Gree Diskussion | Hilfsbrigade 17:49, 9. Dez. 2007 (CET) :: Hey, Ich konnte eine sehr lange Zeit nicht ins internet und daher diesen Artikel nicht weiterbearbeiten. Außerdem hatte ich viel Unterstützung die irgendwie nix getan hat. --Meister Nick 20:09, 13. Dez. 2007 (CET) Frage Kann mir mal jemand sagen, was mit der UC-Vorlage im Artikel nicht stimmt?? der untere Text ist so klein, genau wie der Rest der Vorlage. Ist da irgendwas kaputt oder wurde die Vorlage ein wenig umgeschrieben? Da bekommt man ja Augenkrebs bei der kleinen Schrift...kann das mal jemand in Ordnung bringen? Boba 16:23, 14. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Der Senkrechtstrich war schlud, ich hab ihn mal entfernt. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 16:32, 14. Dez. 2007 (CET)